Promessas quebradas e uma luta pelo teu amor
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Scorpius fugiu da batalha dps de ter morto um Weasley,Joana Potter nunca o perdo-o,passado 4 anos ele volta e encontra-a com uma criança pequena.Sera que ela ainda o ama?Personagens da nossa outra fic "Eu,tu,a nossa familia,marcas e profecias"Joana by eu


Quando eu te vi pela 1ªvez naquele ano, passados tantos, eu não pode acreditar, eu tinha fugido para nunca mais ter dê-te olhar, o pior foi ver-te com uma criança de cabelos loiros e olhos azul-esverdeados, a criança não devia ter mais de 4 anos, tantos quantos eu te abandonei. A criança disse "Mamã vamos ver as vassouras?", Mamã… nunca pensei, eu olhei bem para ti, os teus cabelos continuavam pretos e arrepiados e os teus olhos castanhos-esverdados continuavam com um brilho que eu adoro. Tu disses-te "Tal pai, tal filho! Sim João vamos ver as vassouras." Eu logo pensei em quem seria o pai do teu filho e porque não estava contigo, o que o teu filho disse choca-me "Mamã porque é que eu nunca vi o meu pai? Pelos vistos a Joana nunca disse ou mostrou ao filho quem era o pai. "Filho isso é porque o teu pai desapareceu ainda tu não eras nascido." O que? Como é que uma pessoa faz isso ao seu próprio filho e aquela mulher! Eu se pode-se mudar o passado nunca a tinha deixado e agora ela teria filhos comigo, como eu a amava mas fui covarde fugi para não ter de pensar que tu não me merecias, um homem que matou e não acreditou em ti! Naquela noite em que eu pedi para casares comigo foi magica, tu aceitas-te e nós nos amamos uma única noite. Depois a guerra rebentou, tu e o teu irmão os eternos marcados, os meninos que podem trazer um monstro de volta ha vida, depois eu matei o meu avo e o teu primo Louis, nunca me perdoei, fugi ao pensar que tu ias-me odiar. Eu vejo-te a entrar na loja de vassouras e entro também. E decido que vou me meter a ver as vassouras e sem querer tropeço no filho dela e pego-o ao colo e entrego-o.

Meti-me a ver as vassouras ao pé do teu filho, virei-me e tropeço na criança, ela cai no chão e eu pego-a ao colo.

- Estás bem pequeno? – Pergunto eu

- Sim senhor, pode procurar a minha mamã? – Diz o pequeno a olhar para mim.

- Claro! É aquela senhora ali? – Eu aponto para a mulher que eu amo desde pequeno

- Sim! Mamã! – Grita o pequeno

- João! O que tu estas… Scorpius… tu… - Ela olhame com os olhos muito abertos

- Olá Joana, este é o teu filho? – Pergunto eu

- Sim é o João, o que tu estas cá a fazer? – Ela voltou a falar com a voz fria que me falou há 4 anos atrás

- Vim me arrepender-me, pedir perdão há tua família e a ti.

- João vamos embora o teu primo Jack deve estar a tua espera

- Mamã tu conheces este senhor? – Pergunta o João

- Sim conheço ele, é teu tio… Malfoy dá-me o meu filho por favor! – Ela começou a ficar irritada

- Ele parece-se com os avos! – Avos? Eu não sou parecido com o Harry nem com a Ginny

- João vamos!

O pequeno salta do meu colo e vai para o colo da mãe.

- Vamos para a casa do tio Cold?

- Sim, João vamos

- Eu também vou para lá. – O meu irmão já me tinha convidado para conhecer os meus sobrinhos

- O QUE?

- Estava com saudades tuas. – Digo eu já na rua. Eu olhei-lhe nos olhos e vi que perderam o brilho

- A culpa não foi minha, eu nunca te prometi uma coisa e fugi! – Ela estava quase a chorar

- Joana, por favor não chores! Nunca gostei de te ver chorar e eu só fugi porque pensava que tu me odiavas!

- Porque é que eu te odiaria? E eu não estou a chorar! – Eu amo aquele lado dela

- Eu sou um monstro, matei o teu primo!

- Não foi culpa tua!

- Mamã… o que é que o tio te fez? – O filho dela pregunta

- Nada, migo não te preocupes, dorme. – Ela começou a acarinhar o cabelo dele

- Tens carro? – Pergunto eu

- Não eu vou de táxi.

- Não não vais! Vens comigo!

- Scorpius tu não mandas em mim!

- Não faço isso por mim nem te estou a obrigar! Só quero que o teu filho vá confortável.

- Esta bem.

Fomos ate ao meu carro, ela deitou o João no banco de trás e sentou-se comigo há frente.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Digo eu

- Se poder depois eu fazer-te uma a ti…

- Ok, quem é o pai do João?

Ela encara-me com os olhos com medo

- Porque queres saber?

- Fiquei curioso e como não vi o pai dele contigo.

- O pai dele morreu antes de ele nascer.

- Estas a mentir – Os olhos dela não conseguem me mentir

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Eu posso ter desaparecido mas eu ainda te conheço como ninguém, Dogas.

- Eu mudei bastante desde a última vez que me viste, verdinho

- Lembras-te?

- Claro que sim foi nessa noite que o João… - Ela olha chocada para o que disse

- O João o que? Joana? Joana Potter? Aluada? Dogas? JOANA FILIPA BLACK POTTER MALFOY!

- Han? Eu não sou Malfoy!

- Mas eu queria que fosses, mas naquela noite o João o que?

- Contínuas burro não é!

Ela disse que a ultima vez que eu a vi, a mesma que a gente fez amor pela 1ª vez, foi a noite que o João foi… Amor? O CABELO LOIRO! OLHOS AZUIS ESVERDEADOS! O rapaz é…

- Ele…é…meu…

- Sim… naquela noite eu esqueci-me de tomar a poção, depois fomos para a batalha eu acabei vencendo Voldemort mas acabei por perder-te. Passados 8 messes o João nasceu.

- Eu sou pai? Nós temos um filho? Isso é maravilhoso! Eu quando te vi com o João fiquei cheio de ciúmes. Mas eu hoje ganhei uma coisa.

- Ouve uma coisa Scorpius tu não vais me tirar o meu filho! É QUE NEM PENSES EU CRIEI-O SEM A TUA AJUDA! TU FUGISTE E ME DEIXAS-TE SOZINHA! NÃO ME DISSES-TE NADA NEM SE ESTAVAS VIVO OU SE SENTIAS A MINHA FALTA! E AGORA…

- Eu amo-te, amei desde que te dei aquele beijo na minha casa quando tinha 9 anos, amei-te quando tu não me davas bola, amei quando tu me deste aquele beijo e amei-te mais que tudo quanto aceitas-te ser minha mulher e minha de corpo e alma, neste tempo que eu passei desaparecido vivi vida de cão, vivi 4 anos como o verdinho e sempre pensei em ti.

- Scorpius eu também te amo mas tu magoaste-me muito.

- Vem comigo!

- Aonde?

- No sitio onde eu passei todos estes anos.

- Para que?

- Se pensas que eu deixei de pensar em ti enganas-te

Eu voltei o carro para Hogwarts

- Tu estives-te em Hogwarts este tempo todo?

- Na casa dos gritos

- Eu não vou la entrar! – A Joana com medo?

- Mas estas com medo?

- Foi lá que eu e o James mata-mos o Voldemort e onde nos os dois…

- Mais uma razão para eu amar aquele lugar, mas eu construi uma casa em Hogsmeade no 7º ano antes de te pedir em casamento, comprei a casa, decorei-a e no dia em que te pedi em casamento era para te levar lá e mostrar-te o nosso quarto e do que eu já tinha feito para um filho nosso. – Eu fiquei corado

- Pensaste em tudo mesmo.

Parei o carro em frente da minha casa e desci dele. A Joana saio e pegou o meu filho ao colo.

- Posso…posso…pega-lo?

- Sim – Ela passou-mo e eu sorri, ele remexeu-se no meu colo mas não acordou.

- Vamos entrar? – Pergunto eu.

- Sim vamos.

Nos caminhamos para a porta e eu disse:

-Roda a maçaneta ela conhece as tuas impressões digitais.

N/Autora: Ei pessoal do meu coração! Eu tive esta ideia quando acabei de ver o high school musical 3. Como eu digo a minha mente esta dividida em 3 partes. A perversa, a infantil/imaginação fútil e a cuidadosa/aluada. Aqui esta apresentada uma mistura da perversa com a imaginação. Eu adoro o Scorpius com a Joana (Ok eu sei ke sou eu mas mesmo assim!) Esta fic deve ter 3 capítulos, eu ainda não sei bem porque como o meu stor Hulk diz " Custa mais escrever historias pequenas por termos de cortar muitos pormenores" E o homem é que se trata por HULH ESMAGA CABEÇA DOS ALUNOS! Gente maluca… mas pronto… ate a próxima! Reviews people of my heart!


End file.
